Champion of The Fallen: Throne of Olympus
by Davoid123
Summary: Betrayed by everyone he trusted, percy is rescued by the primordials to be their champion in their time of need. an ancient evil is rising again, but Will Percy's hostility be his, and the world's, downfall?
1. starts can be Ends too

Champion of the Fallen: Throne of Olympus

Chapter 1: Starts can be ends too

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, and currently, I'm in chains.

I know, you might be a bit confused, but to understand, I'll have to tell this story from the beginning:

[Flashback scene]

Everything would be awesome that day, the war was finally over, the earth mother 'lulled' back to her eternal, painful, slumber, and the gods one again on their thrones in Olympus. My life was great in comparison, better than my time with gabe anyway_._

Then, everything went downhill. It started with me meeting my _dear_ brother, Nate O'brien.

I was napping under thalia's tree, on a very warm and sunny day, when I heard a yell for help. I hastily ran to the source, I was on guard duty and it _would _be my responsibility to at least help the demigod, if he was in danger

A young teenager was running away, a pack of dragon ladies (I never learned the name of those guys!) were chasing him. The boy was yelling and calling for help, so I ran to the monsters, and slammed the nearest one to a tree, with more force than necessary. I slammed her head to the tree a couple of times and she was reduced to dust. Then I uncapped my sword, and threw the monster's sword at the boy, who I _have_ to admit, was good for someone who hadn't seen a sword before.

He swinged the sword casually, testing its speed, then he shoved it inside one of the monsters, quickly destroying her. I knew he knew a thing or two about _offensive _fighting, his attacks were brutal, but effective. I found about his lack in defense skills when he failed to parry an attack from the last monster. I quickly ran to the attacking monster and killed it. a minute after the fight was over, I turned to check over the boy. I had the chance to take a look at him at last.

He was this tall, scrawny boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a Tshirt and jeans, and he was gripping the sword like his life depended on it.

I sighed "c'mon, let's get you back to the camp" the other demigod asked in confusion "wait, theres a camp around here?" I smirked "of course, why else would you be running here?" he smiled "I had a dream. Some guy with a weird weapon sitting on a throne told me to go to the woods around long island. I've been escaping those…whatever they are… for a day or two. I got lucky you found me, didn't i?"

I smiled back "you'll get the complete story in the camp, but I'll try to …ehm… debrief you on the way"

And started walking back to the camp. As we were walking i said "you're like me…a half blood. Part of you is human", the other guy frowned "and the other half…" I smirked "you're half god. The official term's half-blood, or demigod. Your mom or dad was a god, an immortal. Probably an Olympian or minor god, but we're had titan borns too, and a few cases of self-insert authors, now _that _was a weird story"

About an hour later, the unclaimed demigod watched the debriefing video and we went to the campfire. I was pretty sure he'd get claimed by the same 'guy with a weird weapon' that night, but even _I_ was surprised by that night's story

In the middle of the sing-along, Poseidon, my _dear_ father teleported into the camp, and shouted "Demigods! I have come to you to introduce you my son!" I thought _wait, his son?_ "Nate O'Brien, the Son of Poseidon" _wait, that guy's my brother? He's as old as me?_ I narrowed my eyes and I rose "you mean you had me do all that stuff for you, while that guy, who I've never even seen until now, was living his merry life? All my friends dead because of my leadership, and _I_ to go with the guilt, and you said I was your 'favorite' son?"

All the camp was silent, you don't normally argue with an Olympian about your fate. You know what? Screw fate!

Poseidon's reply …surprised me. "Silence! You insolent mortal dare question the choices of an Olympian?" we all got silent. Most in fear, me in the shock of the fact that my father was acting so OOC. He didn't leave it at that, he continued "you dare compare yourself with my favorite son?" I snorted "so he's your favorite son?" he nodded. I turned to nate and said "I've got nothing against you brother, no worries there" and I looked at Poseidon "let him be your only son then! Let his be the new champion of the gods, the new leader. Make _him_ be the one responsible for his comrades' death then. Leo, silena, Michael, beckendorf, ethan, luke…all of them…Release me of this burden, for _you_ are no more of a father to me than gabe was.

And before Poseidon know what I had actually said, I ran to by cabin, slammed the door. Not giving a damn about that special trident that would took form on my brother's head.

Now don't get me wrong: nate wasn't a bad brother. He didn't try to undermine me, or take my power, since we were both sons of Poseidon, people looked up on both of us. He didn't make my friends hate me and didn't make gods distrust me. We even went on a quest together, one to release the oracle of Delphi from the mighty Python, and contrary to common belief, we made a pretty good team.

Soon enough, I _had _forgotten the whole poseidon's favorite son fiasco, and everything was back to normal for a while.

Until I went to that blasted date. I was going to the beach, to have a date with Annabeth, who had gotten a bit distant with me.

I saw nate staring at the ocean, deep in thought. I saw Annabeth walk there, so I hid, waiting to surprise her. She walked towards him, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. Deeply.

To nate's defense, he was shocked, although I'm not sure if it was the kiss itself, or the stealth used before it.

My anger and pain started to effect water, it started to boil. She stopped and smiled "wow. _Someone's _excited!"

Nate took a step back and said "that's not me, and also…**WHAT THE HELL Annabeth?**" she snickered "of course…wait you said it wasn't you?" both of them paled, and as I walked towards them, they muttered "uh-ho…"

Annabeth tried hitting nate, putting the blame on him, but I snarled "leave it. You know what? You're not worth my time" she cried "percy…please…it's not what it looks like"

Maybe it wasn't, but I didn't care. The sea started to boil. A large geyser of water shot out of it. I turned it into something like a hand, and grabbed the two 'lovebirds'. The wave held them and I yelled (and I don't know how, but no one noticed me doing it) "I held Uranus for you. I saved your life more times than possible, I jumped in tartarus after you. Because I loved you, and I hed a fucking illusion that you loved me too. You know what? You're not worth such trouble. Have fun with your new lover. From his face, it was obvious that nate was trying to control the Water around them, calming the sea, but to no avail. I threw them down, knowing nate wouldn't die, and he could save _her_. But in a second, a blinding light covered me.

Next thing I know, I'm in olympu, shackled and chained. Fortunately not gagged.

[flashback scene over]

The entire council was looking at me with contempt. Zeus cleared his throat "Perseus Jackson" I chuckled darkly, while noticing Annabeth, thalia, nate, Jason, reyna and the rest of my friends around me.

I said "allow me uncle" and I rose "I am perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, The slayer of monsters. I have killed more monsters than heracles himself, I challenged Hyperion, Kronos, Polybotes, Atlas, and Porphorion, and survived. I led the charge of defense against the hordes of titans, I am the bane of othyris, and the Wanderer of Tartarus." I chuckled again, and as I knelt I said "go on uncle"

Zeus who was fuming in anger, said "you are accused of attempted murder of your fellow demigods, Nate o'brien, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth chase, the Architect of Olympus, and daughter of Athena. What say you in your defense?"

I exhaled "he was cheating on me, and I pushed them in the _sea_, knowing full well that one of them was a Son of Poseidon, and could keep them safe."

Athena rose "How dare you accuse my daughter of cheating?" I laughed bitterly "after all I've done for your _daughter_, tell me O goddess of wisdom, would it be wise and logical for me to attack her in anyway if not for that?"

I asked the council "look, I know attacking another demigods' not a moral action, but is it seriously necessary to have a full court?"

Zeus laughed "silence, insolent mortal. You're here because you're accused of treason and attacking the favored champion of Olympus" he cleared his throat and whispered "not to mention your power and skills" he rose "you are too dangerous to let out of here alive, and now that your treason is proved, your fate is in our hands!"

He yelled "all in favor of letting him live?" I wanted to see who was an ally to me in my time of need as well, and Apollo, Hestia, hermes and Hades were the ones who rose. From the mortals, Jason the pontifex, Piper, Hazel and Frank were the only ones of all the Greek demigods and roman legionnaires in the room who rose.

Then nate, my brother, rose too. Great. My _brother_ knows I'm innocent, but my father doesn't.

Zeus yelled "you are hereby deemed guilty of treason, and your punishment is death!"

before he could kill me, Poseidon rose and raised his hand "I no longer deem you, perseus Jackson, my son. You are disowned. So says the lord of the seas!"

a trident, similar to the one that claimed me, came out of my body, and as Poseidon grabbed it I knew I was officially disowned.

Then I heard a strange voice in my head "Fear not, mortal. You will be rescued. We will teleport you to Tartarus before your death. Remember when you descend to tartarus, that you are indebted to us!"

[3rd person POV]

Zeus raised his masterbolt, and threw it at percy, nate yelled "Brother, NO…..", but before it could hit percy, he changed into a shade. There was no sign of a scorched body after the light was back to normal.

Peseidon yelled "what happened to that traitor?" Hestia said "isn't it obvious? He was sent to tartarus. They have claimed him as their champion"

As everyone gasped, Apollo screeched, the green spirit of Delphi rose out of his body, and said "a terrible fate awaits you, Olympians! Your most treasured warrior has disclaimed you as his superiors, and your deadliest crisis has yet to come.

An ancient evil has awakened from his eternal slumber, and without the aid of the prince, you stand no chance against it."

As Apollo rose again, everyone know how badly had they screwed up. Hdes spat "you heard it, we're gonna fight a being we don't know, and we don't have our greatest champion. Congratulations, Olympus! Your hunger for power has officially destroyed you!" athena rose "we may have some luck! We should immortalize the heroes we still possess!" Apollo said "we won't win this without him!"

Athena spat "no way in hades-no offence uncle- will I allow that liar back!"

Apollo snarled "but he didn't lie! Iris, show us the truth!"

And as the story was shown to them, Athena was pale, Annabeth even paler. Apollo snarled "do you see why should we go back to percy?"

Athena whispered "we can't sway him back. Not with is mortal anchors dead" Poseidon, who was red in shame, said "WHAT?" she replied "I killed his last mortal friends and family when he accused her of cheating, I was under the impression that he'd see them down there anyway. Surey the moment _they_ find him, he'll be informed of it. Our fate is sealed"

Hermes murmured "what about his loyalty? We can still ask him back", piper said "there won't be any loyalty. He no longer considers us friends or family. Not after he saw no one vouch for him at his time of need"

The all murmured "we're screwed then, aren't we?" but zeus said "NO! I will not have a lost war in my watch, not again! None of you will dare escape to Egypt anymore! All heroes will be immortalized, and then we can send some of them to search for him. We Will get him back! The council is adjourned!"

End of Chapter one

**A.N: hey guys, glad to be back (finally)**

**So this is my new PJA story (I'm not sure if anyone's reading it or anything, but my other PJO stories (if you haven't guessed already) are on a permenant hiatus, until I know what to do with them anyway, if anyone has an idea for any of them, I'd be glad know it in a PM or review.**

**The thing about Egypt (if you didn't guess) was true. The gods escaped to Egypt when Typhoon attacked the first time, leaving poor Zeus to fight him off (and lose Painfully…like tendons-tore-away painfully)**

**Poseidon, Annabeth and some of the other characters WILL be OOC (because a) this is an AU and b) I'm not Rick, and I can't figure the characters out the way he does.)**

**I don't own PJO, or anything you can notice. The only things I own are my ideas (which since this is a **_**fallen-percy**_** story, there **_**is **_**no new ideas), my OCs (if there are gonna be more of them) and my laptop.**

**That's all folks!**

**Davoid, signing off!**


	2. The Beginning

Champion of the Fallen: Throne of Olympus

Chapter 1: The beginnings

As I was getting teleported, I heard nate yell "no…", well too late, brother! Your champion WILL be your bane!

When I opened my eyes, I was once again inside tartarus, this time ironically, it was my _safe haven_. Strange thing too: I didn't feel like I was dying!

Then I felt a warmness in me, a voice in my head said "welcome, percy Jackson to tartarus. We have a preposition for you. Find the mansion of night. You will prove yourself worthy if you reach there!"

Well there was nothing more I could do anyway, where _can _I go, If not there?

I started walking, and walked for a few hours before I realized without Bob, I had no idea where the hell the mansion was.

About two hours after that, I saw a squad of lystrogonian giants. Well more like a pack of them. They were resting near a makeshift camefire. I quickly hid behind a wall, thinking how to approach them. Should I go and tell them I'm not with Olympus anymore?

Well compared to my other choices, it was the best. I couldn't outrun them, I couldn't fight that many monsters in my current state, since I had no weapon, and even if I could, monsters don't _die_ in tartarus, they just respawn in the beginning of the route to the doors of the death, which was not even a mile from the place they'd camped on. Diplomacy would be my only choice.

I searched my pockets, no sign of a favored ballpoint pen, _thanks a lot, dad_, so the option of fighting was out of question. I walked to the monsters, who took out their weapons (and in one case a pair of bronze fireballs). And looked at me, not daring to attack. Even though I no longer _wanted_ to fight them, it was nice to see how my reputation proceeded me.

I raised my hands in a peaceful manner, and said " I have no fight with you. I am with no weapon, and I require safe passage from here. Therefore I humbly ask you to leave me be."_what? humility can help me NOT get eaten!_

The leader of the pack said "I know you, half-blood! You slaughtered my pack without even sparing a glance when you saw us camp near your precious summer camp" so _that's _why he's so familiar! "you've killed many of my brethren, why should we help you in your moment of weakness?" well, his logic is sound. I can't attack them, and they won't die

Monsters are like wild dogs, they _smell_ fear, which was no needed in their case, I was practically shivering in fear there. One of them attacked me, and the leader shouted "keep some of him for me!" as he went to pick his weapon.

I quickly rolled in the ground evading an upcoming attack. Then I sidestepped a monster's attack, and when the cannon guy yelled "I have a clear shot", I quickly jumped away.

The two monsters were incinerated on spot, I quickly ran to their remains and picked an axe, one that a lystragonian held, and blocked an attack from a sword of another monster. Quickly slashing with the axe. I'm not really an expert on fighting with an axe, and my grip was weak, because my weapon went inside the monster, and I couldn't tear it away. Luckily the monster was down. I picked up his sword, that was a strange curved design weapon, and swinged it, luckily blocking a cannonbolt.i I picked up the axe from the monster's ashes, and threw it to the monster with cannon bolts, and continued fighting.

Soon enough, all of them were dead, with the exception of the leader. The voice in my head said "impressive, perseus! I will gift you with a power for such feat! You now know how to use an enemy's fear! Use it and prove yourself!"

I was confused for a second, but then I looked at the monster in front of me, and I could feel his fear. He was scared of dracanae. _Hmm, I'm pretty sure they fought side by side in the titan war!_ And I used the fear. Made him feel it. Feel the essence of his fear around him. Soon enough, the 'mighty' giant was cowering in fear.

I took a step forward, and he took a step back. I used my power even more intensely, and the monster kneeled in front of me, crying and whimpering. I looked at my hand and sow a dark flame, looking really creepy, was in my left hand.

I raised my left hand, and the monsted cowered more, in the most intimidation voice I could manage, I yelled "WHERE is the mansion of Night?"

I lessened the power to an extent, so he couse answer.

It took a long interrogation until the monster got the idea that I'm a more immediate danger than Nyx. As soon as he told me the location, and how to reach it, I relieved him of his pain, and growled "hear my words, and pass them along. I'm no longer a subject to the Tyranny of Zeus, and I have no reason to attack a monster, but test my patience, and you WILL be destroyed.

The monster nodded, several times, and ran away.

My journey continued even farther. Even though there are MANY monsters in tartarus, monst of them didn't attack e, some feral hounds did, but that simply meant I had more hellhound-teeth knifes and furs.

About seven nights after my descend, I met a bound ghost, commanded by hades to 'diplomatically' sway me back to Olympus! Fat chance!.

That meant they knew I was still alive, so stealth became a necessity. You see, monsters may hate me, but the also are scared of me, the slaves of Olympus don't, after all, what can a _disowned _demigod do?

I heard the same voice in my head, groaning in frustration after my (another) failed attempt in stealth. It said "it's simple, really! Instead of hiding inside shadows, _be _the shadows! Join them! Merge with them, and evade your enemy!

And that was how I learned to hide, which woud seriously help in Capture the Flag, _hey, today's the last day of the month, it's the time hunters play with campers_

When I finally snapped out of my thinking, I realized those monsters in the shape of human deserved no worry from me. Not after what they did to me

I finally managed to find an empty camp, staying in a cozy place for a first time in many days!

[Olympus POV]

It had already been a yeaer since percy's banishment. And everyone was starting to forget the story.

Olympus _tried _to change the truth, a statue of Percy Jackson was built in the hall of the heroes, inside mount Olympus. Rome denied ever shunning their Praetor, hacking his name on the golden wall of Via praetoria, his name was one of the only ten names hacked on it, in the honor of the greatest emperors and warriors of rome.

Camp half blood in the other hand, disagreed to claim perseus Jackson as the savior he was, the older generation knew the truth, but the leaders (which were the children of Athena) foretold the story in a different way, as far as the campers cared, percy had cheated on Annabeth with an unknown camper, and when Nate and Annabeth decided to confront him, he went feral, and it took the entire Olympus to subdue him.

The gods of course, did nothing to change the 'truth'

About the time percy was walking to the mansion, the gods summoned the veterans of the two camps, and immortalized many of the heroes, Annabeth because the Architect of Olympus, Nate the god of heroes (after all he _was_ the best hero they had), Jason the immortal Pontifex, piper the Goddess of Charmspeak. Frank because the god of strategy, and Reyna was simply immortalized as an immortal hero, and so was hazel, but nico was officially crowned the ghost king, the heir and advisor to hades.

Unbeknownst to the other godlings, Nico, Nate and Jason were commanded by zeus himself to find perseus Jackson, and return him to tartarus in anyway possible.

[Percy's POV]

After a VERY long journey, I finally found to road to the mansion. I really don't know how long has it been since my descend to tartarus, but my time as a Wanderer was going to come to an end, one way or anther.

I saw the high mountain, I was pretty sure the route was different the last time I 'visited' the mansion.

The mountain was hard to climb, but there was a long set of steps. I started my climb, and I took seven days and nights to finally reach the top. When I reached it, the voice said "Quite impressive, mortal! You are closer to the mansion that nay other mortal or immortal! Enter it and prove your worth!"

I grabbed my sword, and gripped it with both of my hands, the place was too quiet to my liking, and there were bound to be a few arai, and I _have_ killed more monsters than statistically possible anyway.

As I closed to the large gate, most began to thicken. What I could see was a giand circular wall around something impossible to make out.

I grabbed the sword even more tightly and carefuly alked to the large gate, when I reached it, I stopped as I heard a crack in the land.

A geyser of sand shot to the air, mist began to clear quickly, and when everything was clear again, I could see many humanoid forms crucified on the ground.

A roar filled in the air, in the place of the geyser was a LARGE one eyed giant, swinging a large club.

The voice chuckled "of couse, you should beat the guardian to submission forst…"

I gripped my sword, and walked to the gigantic cyclops, he raised his club and swinged it at me. I blocked it with my sword, suddenly getting weak as he got stronger.

After a second I rolled under the monster, cut his foot with me sword, and jumped back. As a universal rule, the fates decided the screw with me again. The body swallowed my sword, and a large spike rose on the monster's shoulder plate. _So that's where those spikes come from!_

And I quickly rolled away as he threw a large spike at me

The voice said "use your gifts mortal!"

I needed to concentrate. If I was going to find a weakness, I had to be out of harm's way. So I had to hide.

Luckily, this place was near the _mansion of the night_, so there was bound to be shadows everywhere.

I quickly ran to the destroyed tree in the left of the monster, and before hitting it, I jumped into its shadow, joining the shadows. The monster growled in confuciton. I concentrated, and after five minutes, I figured his weakness. This was a sand monster, an elemental to be exact. His powers were based on earth, therefore his fear and weakness was water. Now, if I was still a seaspawn, or If I was a fucking idiot who wanted to set a flair for Poseidon to know my location, I would use water, but something told me I was supposed to intimidate it, not destroy it.

I concentrated on his fea. Now I know it took me so long, but back then I was simply bound on surviving. Finally the fear because obvious on him, and I sneaked in the shadows and walked out of the wall behin him.

It noticed me, and ran. In an act of complete desperation, I held both my hands in front of me, both blazing with black fire of fear

The monster took a step back. I gained confidence, and as I got more powerful by his fear, I took a step forward, and said "Obey my words, and Kneel!"

The monster slowly kneeled and murmured "Master"

I smirked, and without knowing the meaning of it, I said "heed my words! Swear upon the void to obey me, and I shall release you!"

The monster swore, I released him, then I said "open the door, something tells me I've earned a safe passage into the mansion now."

The monster snapped his fingers, and I was swallowed by the earth. When I woke up, I was inside a giant room, a throne room to be the great thrones in front of me sat seven figures, two of them Very Very familiar.

The same voice in my head said out loud "welcome, perseus Jackson, to the council of the primordial gods"

She was nyx

End of Chapter 2

**A.N: hey guys, chapter two finished.**

**The third chapter is already drafted, as soon as I type it I'll post it.**

**the fourth one is beginning to get started.**

**Davoid, Signing off**


	3. Training

Champion of the Fallen: Throne of Olympus

Chapter 3: Training

I scowled, not caring about the fact that each of the beings of this room could destroy me with a blink, and growled "Nyx"

The primordial goddess chuckled "welcome to my mansion, _tourist_, we have a preposition for you"

_A preposition? _I frowned "define preposition"

The man in the middle, one I later came to know as Chaos laughed heartily "well son, by preposition, we mean to give you infinite time to gain skills a mortal can't know. To give you powers a demigod can't even _begin _to comprehend-"

And another one, this one in a bright armor, with an even brighter smile, disrupted him "by _that_, he means we want you to be our representative on certain…situations" I frowned "the last time I became the representative of a group of immortals, Tartarus became my safe haven-no offence- how do I know I can trust you?" I looked at the god in question, Tartarus looked less intimidating when he didn't want to blot out my existence, he wore an armor made of fire, and was glaring at a sword, he chuckled "none taken, I was surprised by the sudden change in the Council attitude towards you as well"

The same 'bright' guy said "you can't! we don't want you to become a slave, nor do we want you to work _for_ us, it's the matter that we, like every other immortal being, are bound to ancient rules, and _need_ heroes that are not bound to fate, the fact that we have the _lady of fate _with us can help with that, if we get a hero. You are our best, and "he coughed "only" he said in his normal voice again "option. So, if you agree, we can have a great friendship, and partnership" I frowned "what if I don't want to accept?" Nyx said "we won't take your newfound gifts, but you'll have to live in tartarus, and wander without a cause for the rest of your life"

I thought about it for a second, "allright, I accept. What should I do?"

Chaos rose "for starters, you'll need to train. You need to trigger-start your newfound skills, and hone them"

I said "wait, new powers?" he laughed "As we liberated you, we gifted you our blessing. You have the potential to unleash the powers of the seven main primordial gods, you already triggered your powers from Nyx and Akhylis, now you'll train with Pontus, Tartarus, Hemera, and Ananke now. Once you're done, we'll gift you, and you WILL be the champion of the Fallen."

I smiled and asked tartarus "when do I start?"

[line break]

I finally halted. My first 'mentor' was tartarus, and the power he could trigger inside me was summoning Hellfire, and using Tartarus as a way of transportation.

After two months, I finally managed to summon a geyser of Hellfire and as the monstrous shade attacked me, I raised my hands, a ball of fire was created in them, I grabbed it and threw it to the shade, and it screeched before vanishing. Tartarus exhaled and growned "Finally!" he smiled "the rest depends on your skill, and imagination on using the hellfire at your disposal, I can guide you to one end on using it. You can coat your armor and weapon with Hellfire, as you know, fire is impenetrable, therefore, you can have an indestructible armor while fighting, like this"

He raised his hand, and his body was coated with fire . he said "that's all I Will teach you. You can go to the next mentor now"

[line break]

Unlike tartarus, pontus didn't put his training grounds in the most depressing place possible. I was led to a VERY un-tartarus-ish place , a lake, completed with _water_. In the heart of Tartarus.

In the middle of it, Pontus, the primordial god of Seas, was standing on the main deck of a ship. When I went to him, I realized what his 'lesson' was, "greetings, champion. You have mastered Tartarus' training. And you're ready for a more …practical…skill now. You already are able to use water in large masses, can't you?" I snorted "I could. Poseidon disowned me" he smirked "oh my boy. I'm pretty sure someone might've mentioned this to you before, _water_ is inside you, and Poseidon can't _take _it. You have the potential, just my teachings will be slightly…different"

I raised an eyebrow, he said "water can be found almost ANYwhere. In the air, on the ground, even inside sentiment beings, if you learn to manipulate water in small amounts, you could be the best in your business, after all, the best assassin is the one who isn't there when the murder happens." He smiled knowingly to me, and continued "and I can teach you this skills"

Fortunately I had _some_ experience in water-based combat, and my time with pontus came to and end earlier that what he thought, once I managed to make a giant sea serphent destroy an enemy ship, with controlling the water inside the monster, Pontus gave me his blessing to seek Hemera.

Like tartarus, he simply informed me there were more powerful use to his skills, I tried to ask what it was, but when I saw my body couldn't move, I somehow found that _more powerful _use myself.

[line break]

I found hemera inside the mansion of the night, in a quarters belonging to…well…day. As I entered the room, a cold voice said "Defend yourself mortal, use your powers and survive!"

And something attacked me. It was light! A light brighter that Hyperion's Teeth! Sharp blades made of light stabbed me, one of them tearing my foot. As the pain cleared my mind, I summoned a veil of darkness around me, and used it as a defense against the piercing light. My shades darkened the room, and as fast as possible, I raised a geyser of hellfire leading to the place the blades were coming from. Something bellowed in pain, and descended to the ground. My adversary was a young man in a bright armor with a bright face, and an even brighter smile. He laughed "congratulations, perseus! You've passed the first test. Now I suppose I have to teach you.

And after a month, I learned how to blind people by increasing the brightness of a place, and I learned how to use light as a weapon, like the daggers of Hemera.

He said there was an even _more_ impressive light power, but didn't clear anything about it, just giving me his blessing to seek Ananke.

[line break]

Ananke stayed in Tartarus. A little east to the Abyss of Chaos. When I finally reached her cave after climbing a Very big mountain, the cave was empty. As I walked inside, a monotonous voice said "you have entered the realm of fate, mortal. people of earth", she laughed "you consider taking revenge from the Olympians, saving the people of earth?" i frowned _how did she know about that?_ "I've seen your fate. If you destroy the gods, there won't be an earth to save!" I asked "WHAT?" she smiled "even those Pathetic younglings have a reason to exist, they keep the order of the world" I scoffed "by 'order' you mean causing wars and disasters for petty disagreements, or killing mortals for daring to talk up to them?" she said "trust me, Halfling! Those Olympians are the lesser of two evils, they atleast gave a chance to the mortals!"

I snarled "oh they gave a chance alright! They tortured Prometheus for eons for helping humankind, they caused the great flood, they destroyed Troy over the stupid argument of 'who's the prettiest girl'…those Olympians deserve no chance!"

She sighed "I'll make a bargain with you! Find your way back to mainland, and I'll tell you something about future, don't find it, and be another victim to Fate!" I asked "what happened to training?" she laughed "I believe in learning by the job!"

And as I looked at my back, I could see nothing. Even with the blessing of Hemera, nothing was there to be seen! I tried using the power of Nyx and in a sudden burst of darkness I jumped into one of the shades around me, but as soon as I entered the realm of shadows, I was thrown back, the voice said "Not gonna happen!"

I growled in frustration and threw a dagger of darkness at the source of the voice, but it came out of another shadow and hit me in the leg. I snarled in pain.

She said "is this your fate? To die in a cave, in Tartarus, before the great Sundering? Will this be the humble end of the Mightly hero of Olympus?" I yelled "NO! **I will NOT fall like this!**" and I blinked once, all was bright again. The oor of the cave was in front of me. I quickly opened the door, stepped outside and said "it's done!"

As soon as I did that, a thick mist covered me, "you want to see the future? Here's the future if you continue on your path!"

Everything Faded around me, I saw mount Olympus, the armoy of the gods guarding the doors as the war waged beneath them, I heard a VERY loud rour. A monotonous voice, belonging to Ananke, said "if you follow your path, soon enough there will be a war, one worse than anything earth has ever seen. The result of this war will be obvious to the both sides, even before it begins!"

Five gods, zeus, posiedon, Hades, Athena, and Ares were nervously holding a fighting stance, a Valiant nate and Nico were near the door, each of them fortifying it with their powers.

The door rumbled, every god took a step back. A female voice shrieked, something knocked the door. Nico said in a strained voice "can't hold it" and then, the door was shattered into pieces.

As a female figure was thrown to the throne of Athena. As she growled in pain, she was revealed to be Annabeth

Nate and Piper ran to her, and as she was reduced to dust, nate rose shakily and said "I'll KILL YOU! You MONSTER!"

As a new figure walked calmly into the room. A muscular man in an armor made out of fire, with a sword made out of darkness and a helmet of light in his head. He chuckled "I'm not sure I _can _die. You on the other hand, you CAN!"

Nice snapped his fingers and summoned three warriors in greek armor Jason, Frank and reyna

Reyna and Jason attacked first, but he grabbed Reyna's Gladius and slammed it into her head, then he parried jason's sword attack and kicked him in the nuts, not een caring to look at him.

He whispered something and as frank changed into a dragon, his sword changed into a bow, he threw three arrows and Frank was down as well.

He walked in front of nico, his adversary slammed his sword into the ground, and called upon an army of ghosts from the lasnds of Hadoes, and said "subdue him!"

The man chuckled and slammed his sword into ground as well, creating a chasm into the ground as banishing the ghosts into tartarus.

He said "My turn", and whistled, the Giant Elemental that guarded the Mansion of Night formed in front of him, the monster slammed his palm onto ico, rendering him unconsions, then looked at the man and said "I can't stay on Olympus more than that, forgive me, master!" and returned to Tartarus.

The man looked at nate and smirked "Hey brother, Long time no see!", and he was revealed to be…ME

Then the vision took a page from Oracle's book the other me looked at me and said "The War, You'll win!" then nate said "But the results will be painful" the outlines of the Walls of the Throne room disappeared, and I could see the entire city burning. Nothing was left of the few hundred blocks around the empire states building, zeus said "your wall will awaken an ancient Evil in his slumbers, and you'll never win a war against it without Olympus in your numbers."

An Animalistic growl was heard again, and this time the entire city crumbled into the ground, a Gigantic monster raising from it. I've seen Typhoon, and compared to this monster, the _father of all monsters_ looked tame and normal.

The vision disappeared as the Olympians and the other me fell into its mouth.

I saw lady Ananke in front of me, she said "Now, you know your future. I've given you the power to stop your inevitable fate with Sheer Will, and there's nothing more I can teach you as long as you're a mortal." She walked towards me and said "Brace yourself" before grabbing my hand, and teleporting the two of us back into the mansion of night

End of Chapter Three

**A.N: I don't think there's much to explain here, 'the great flood' is a religious myth, one that almost EVERY religion has it (Greeks had it, Egyptians and Babylonians had it, the Norsemen had it, the Cherokees had it, and the Abrahamic religions (Jewism, Christianity and islam) have it as the story of Noah) **

**please note that i'm still in writing the fourth chapter, so there might be a delay on uploading it**

**Nothing more to say**

**Davoid, signing offs**


	4. Road to the First mission

Champion of the fallen: Throne of Olympus

Chapter 4: the first mission

Once again, I was inside the mansion, kneeling in front of the seven primordials.

Chaos said "Rise, hero, and claim your reward. By taking the blessings of the entire council, you have proved yourself worthy of _true _immortality" and I couldn't answer him, a kneeling man never replies to his liege lord.

He said "By my right as the immortal ruler, I give you immortality, freedom of fate, release from service to any man, beast or immortal. As you rise, you are crowned a primordial immortal, if the council accepts It." he looked at the other primordials and said "does the council agree?" the entire council shouted "Aye"

I rose, and chaos said "the council is adjourned, you will receive your first mission from one of the members of the council.

Every council member left the room, only me, and chaos were still inside, he walked to me, "your final training is, as you might've guessed, with Me." he raised his head in an almost regal manner, "chaos is the creator, the ultimate ruler, if you will. His power, creation, and destruction. If you are honed in your powers from the blessings of Chaos, you can also control creation" my eyes widened, and he explained "to a degree"

He continued "I won't _teach_ you, but you _can_ strip a mortal of his thread of life. In higher degrees, you can even strip an immortal off his immortality. With furthermore training, you can give them their life, or immortality back. I _have_ given you the blessing, but you'll have to experience the control by yourself. One cannot _teach_ creation."

And he walked out of the room

As I walked out of the room to my quarters, I saw Tartarus standing back to a wall, slacking off and looking at his axe nonchalantly. In a bored tone he said "you, Perce, over here" I walked to him _should I call him lord, or sir, or milord, should I talk at all…_ before I could make my mind, he said "I've got to ask for a favor" I looked at him, "my arena. The one in the lands of titans. The manager's gone _rogue_, I need him _out._ Go to the arena, find Perses. You probably know him as the titan of destruction. And beat him in a fight. Teach him a lesson." I looked for more explanation "I don't care _how_ you do it. Just beat him, and _make. Him. FADE_."

I said "but I don't know how-" he scoffed "you're an immortal now, you've got unlimited time to learn that. Once you do your job, put someone else in control, would be a waste if that place went to ruins. And return." And in an excellent show of accuracy and dismissal, he threw his axe to the column nearby, destroying a statue of another primordial. One I had a slight guess to be Uranus.

[linebreak]

I walked out of the mansion, starting my long journey.

I walked down the mountain, even though I was considered a god now, I couldn't use the teleporting thing gods use, I had to see the target place _once_, and apart from that, I didn't want to take on a lot of monsters at once, besides I was done obeying blindly, if my past taught me one thing apart from the skills I have, it's the fact that _I_ will choose who dies from now on, if the Perses guy deserves to fade, he will. If he doesn't? Sorry Tartarus.

[linebreak]

I hiked a long path, thinking about the different approaches available to me. one was the normal 'percy' approach: attack the arena, kill everything on sight, subdue perses, and find a way to make him fade.

Another was a little stealthier: I could use the shadows, grab perses, and return to a safer grounds. But based on tartarus' orders, I had to do something about the arena as well, and besides, my mission wasn't assassination, it was _humiliation_

When I reached the titan's grounds, I had my plan. I would infiltrate the arena, rise as a fighter, and when time was ripe, defeat perses and reveal theactual story to the people (or beasts, or immortals) inside the arena

Land of titans was _painfully_ similar to the most beautiful things earth had to offer. Green fields, forests, a few castles. It was what most would consider 'high-class area' of a city.

I crouched and sneaked to the seven hills that surrounded the arena. On the top of one of them, I could make out a layout of the place: a big coliseum, almost as big as the one I fought antaeus in, full of monsters, titans, rogue gods, and primordials. This was a place most people went to for fun.

A Cyclops grabbed the foot of a centaur, breaking it. as the poor monster cried in pain, a dracanae jumped inside the fighting ground

I looked elsewhere. I needed a way in. as a pair of giant Cyclops herded a group of monsters and mortals in the ground, I found my way

[linebreak]

[**Olympus POV**]

About a hundred years after the percy incident, Mr. D finally served his time in the camp, as soon as he flashed back to his home, probably shouting "PARTY!" in glee, Annabeth took the leadership. The official leader changed a few things around camp half-blood.

First, the children of Athena and Hephaestus revived the twelve bunkers around the camp, putting the greatest from each cabin there, mostly to build defenses and counter-measures in case the 'ancient evil' ever rose.

Then they took something from the romans' book and built a 'new Athens' near the main camp. Several generations lived there without the worry of an outside attack.

The fact that half-bloods had a safe home, and the fact that strangely, no monster attacked the camp anymore, made the _campers_ lazy. Nate took control on that area, and became the trainer. Several of the greatest heroes of their generation were trained by him.

A few years after that, the 'fake history' about percy, was proved to be a lie, and he became a legand even in his original home.

The 'unfortunate story of percy Jackson, the savior of olympus' had an official ending of an evil killing him before he could ascend to godhood.

[linebreak]

[**Percy's POV**]

At first, I joined the group of 'competitors'. We entered the Arena from the backdoor. And filed in a rank in the place known as 'hall of orders'

A man in an old-fashioned armor walked and stood in front of us. He had molten red eyes, and a long burly red hair. With a real _anarchistic_ look on his face. He was aline an _open_ book. You could see how he loved destruction, yet couldn't stand disorder in his employees.

We filed a rank, and took the stance known all around the world as 'at-the-ready'. Each man and monster held his weapon with a tight grip and looked as stoic and intimidating as they could

The man in front of us walked and checked every fighter. He helped the first two in their stances, showed the third one (a lystrogonian) how to hold his axe. He walked, and as he passed me he nodded in appreciation.

He said "I am perses. The lord of this arena, and the greatest champion it has ever seen. I greet you to your new, and only, home."

Everyone gasped. Most (like me) had joined on their free will, and had no idea about what he was saying. There were whispers of 'did he say home' or 'home?' or 'what does he mean?'

He nodded "yes. You heard me right. This arena will be your new home. Everyone of you will have a room, with a bed and a rack of weapons and/or armor should you require it. as of now, none of you has the right to leave this arena, unless you reach the rank of warmonger or beyond" he pointed at the medal of championship on his breastplate, and continued "or die in combat"

We widened our eyes, "the mortal souls will be sent to the fields of hades, to be judged by his judges. The monsters will respawn at the beginning of the road to doors of death, and the immortals will be respawned inside the base of their party: the house of Kronos, or Mansion of the Night.

He drew his sword "everyone in this arena is in one of our three orders. Orders built on the original supporters of this arena. On the north of the hall is the door to the black order, built in the honor of Erebus, on the southeast, there is the golden order, in the honor of Kronos, and on my southwest, there is the order of the rogue. Built in the honor of the first champion to this arena, Antaeus. You are relieved, choose your order and talk to the mentor in your house."

To choose an order: most titans hate me, and I hate most rogue immortals. The only, and best, choice was the black order

The hall of orders was (obviously) the place _all_ contestants could hang out, it had a big sparring ring, for practice between different houses, a few training machines, and the board that announced the next fight

It had five doors. One led to tartarus, this one had two guards around it. another one led to the fighting pit, or the coliseum. A red door in southwest of the hall led to the house of rogue. A golden one in the southeast led to the golden house, and in front of me (and the north of the hall) was a black door, I could sense the power of erebus around it.

I quickly walked to the gate, and breathed. As soon as I was calm again, I entered it.

**A.N: hey guys, sorry for the **_**looooooooong**_** wait (are there people still reading this?)**

**I have been idle for so long, first we had mid term exams, then it was the term exams (about 2 weeks after them, so I didn't have time to type anything), then it was the beginning of the new term, and then holidays, and then midterm exams (again). so you see I couldn't actually type these chapters.**

**I have the next two chapters drafted, as soon as I can type them they will be uploaded, until then, I can explain a few things:**

**The next 3 chapters are the first arc of this story, named 'the first mission' (original name, I know), **

**The whole Arena and perses story is a favorite one among the 'fallen percy' stories, one which** **I used as well, in the chapters.**

**After that we'll probably have a chapter to introduce the 'villain' of the story, and then percy's going to meet the Olympians again, this time as the champion of the fallen**

**So, since I haven't written those chapters yet, I'm open to all suggestions, how should percy meet them, should he be against them or be an ally with them (them meaning Olympians of course), and how should he react with them.**

**Please review, and until next time (I may or may not be in the middle of my term exams as I'm publishing this) Davoid, signing off**


End file.
